


Room Full of Shoes

by ThymeAtlas



Category: Italian Job (2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeAtlas/pseuds/ThymeAtlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left Ear and Handsome Rob, after the heist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Full of Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> my rairpair that has no content... my fave movie that has no content :'(

Lyle holds onto the motorcycle after the job is over, keeps it in his garage, says, “Hey, maybe someday I’ll ride it,” and everyone laughs at him. Look: Left Ear probably couldn’t ride a motorcycle either, but at least he wouldn’t fall off of it while standing still. He has been on one before; Rob was driving and he was sitting behind, leaning back and looking up or to the side instead of trying to look around Rob’s head (he wasn’t wearing a helmet, but it still blocked the view), hands on the seat instead of Rob’s waist, legs tightening on Robs hips whenever they leaned fast into a turn. But he hasn’t driven one himself. He knows his limits; he’s not going to go near dogs, and he’s not going to make a fool of himself driving something he knows he shouldn’t be driving. He has a car, he has Rob to drive him if he ever doesn’t have a car. He’s set.

Truth be told, there isn’t a lot of driving to be done in the south of Spain, not like it keeps the great Handsome Rob from driving anyway. In the mornings (more like afternoon by the time he gets up) he’s up and out and in the Aston Martin, driving around the countryside like an idiot and making a bunch of noise. Sure, Left Ear gets up early in the mornings, sure it’s not like they really have neighbors either, but Left Ear likes to take it easy, read a book, have an espresso. He thinks it spoils the idyllic view for a car to be zooming around the roads and instead makes it look like some cheesy video.

“You have all the time in the world to look out the window,” Rob says whenever Left Ear brings it up (which is whenever Rob takes out the car). “I take you with me half the time anyway, stop complaining.”

“I’m not complaining,” Left Ear will defend himself. “I’d just like one day when it doesn’t feel I’m living in an extensive car commercial.”

They don’t even live there full time, of course they don’t. Both of them are far too restless to actually live out the dream life without some sort of excitement or bustle, and even if they don’t need the money, don’t need to do jobs anymore, life gets pretty boring without it.

Rob has driven pretty much everything that goes on the land or sea, so now he’s trying for sky, working towards his pilot’s license every time they’re back in the States. In the old days he wouldn’t have done that, just nabbed a plane and fooled around until he got the hang of it, but now that they’re retired he thinks, _why not_ , and does the thing by the books. Besides, he picked up piloting as easily as he picks up driving anything else, so mostly he just needs to get his hours in. He takes Left Ear up sometimes, when he’s not perusing bookstores or quietly looking for explosives dealers that’ve got the specific things he wants. John’s friends are cool and all, but he likes to buy his dangerous weapons from people who can’t smash your head in just by looking at you.

He’s branching out now that he doesn’t have to channel his explosions towards any specific job: he knows exactly which explosive to deal with each obstacle, knows how the chemistry works in theory, but he’s never really had the time to build his own stuff before. Yeah, he’s fooled around with gunpowder, smaller bombs, nitroglycerin, whatever, but now he’s making his own recipes, starting from scratch. Sometimes he even does it legally, buying chemicals from sketchy (but legit) websites and making acids in the basement.

“Hey, Frankenstein,” says Rob from the top of the stairs, “you done down there?”

Left Ear would correct him on the fact that Frankenstein was messing around with electricity and biology, but Rob got the name right this time and, besides, he’s in a good mood, so he just carefully stores his equipment and walks upstairs.

They have a TV, not as large as Steve’s, obviously, because that was just pathetic, but still pretty big. They’ve got a couch. They’ve got a collection of DVDs, in perfect quality, that Lyle keeps sending them, unprompted and most likely pirated. They’ve got each other.

Kind of a schmoopy thought but Left Ear has long ago accepted that he’s kind of a schmoopy guy, so he tells Rob anyway.

“Ugh,” says Rob, “what is that?” but he pulls him closer, kisses him anyway.

“Come on,” says Left Ear. “You’re gonna have to say it sometime.”

“I love you?” asks Rob. “I told you this morning.”

Left Ear just laughs.


End file.
